Of Apples and Onions
by A Simple Cup
Summary: Rick and Kate met in 2006, and married in 2008. They haven't told anyone about their relationship except their parents and Alexis. It's the fateful day of March 9th, 2009 and they plan to go public with their relationship when Flowers for Your Grave takes place. Wanting to keep the partnership that has formed, they must keep the secret. But how long before people find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there fellow readers and writers! I'm aware that this is NOT a time travel update, Don't worry, finals are over in a week and I will be writing much more frequently. However, until that time I have a new story that would absolutely love to be graced with your thoughts and reviews. (Good or Bad.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Only the words.**

Chapter 1

Kate woke up that morning to the feeling of sloppy kisses on her shoulder and collarbone. Still half asleep she sought out the source of the lips and snuggled deeper into the body beside her. Eyes still closed, Kate let a small smile spread across her face and released a sigh of content.

"Good morning Mr. Castle," she mumbled, face burrowed into his neck.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Castle," he replied sleepily, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Kate laid there for another few minutes, listening to the soft breaths of her husband even out before deciding it was time to start the day. Getting up, she took the time to examine her slumbering husband's features. A happy smile was firmly in place on his face as he moved his head to where hers was seconds before, seeking out its warmth. Kate knew that he tried to get up at an early time every morning solely to wake her up so that she would not be late to work. It was one of the many things she loved about her man-child of a partner. The wellbeing of his family always came before anything else, including sleep. The thought of why he was so tired this morning brought memories of the night before to the forefront of her mind, along with pleasurable ache that was present in her well-sated body. Grinning at the thought, she carefully extracted her legs from the entanglement they were in, so as not to wake her husband and quietly made her way to the bathroom and into the shower.

After quickly washing herself, Kate applied a bit of light make-up and mascara and evaluated her efforts. She took a good look at the face staring back at her. The glow that surrounded her was definitely not due to the lighting in the bathroom and the worn, grim look that had occupied her features for years wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kate Castle was at home; and her home made her happy. She had never thought that the married life would be her future. The idea of marriage had always made her feel like the game was over. A life with Richard Castle however, was nothing if not a game.

To the world, he was a real life Tony Stark, going out to parties with a woman on each arm. Kate knew better though. She saw through his façade, saw how his smile never quite met his eyes during interviews and how he cringed ever so slightly when women asked him to sign their chests.

She had been worried the first time he had go to an event when they started dating. Her insecurities over how he acted had plagued her thoughts throughout the entire evening. They had been expelled entirely from her mind, however, when she had woken up to find him thoroughly cleaning his body in the shower to the point where his skin was turning raw and tears were flowing freely down his face. Richard Castle hated the limelight and the feeling of another woman trying to stake claim on him made him physically ill.

After taking one last glance at the face in the mirror, Kate made her way back into the bedroom. Surprisingly, she found the bed empty, but the muffled clatter of dishes and the smell of coffee wafting through the loft took away any question of where her husband was. As silently as she could, Kate snuck into the living room and leaned against the back of the couch, taking in the sight in front of her.

Rick Castle, publically known playboy extraordinaire, was dancing in Batman fuzzy pants, humming quietly to himself as he masterfully prepared what Kate knew to be her favorite breakfast. Deciding that she had been unseen long enough, she padded her way across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips between his shoulder blades.

"Ah! A kiss before your morning cup of coffee? I must have done something right," he said.

"A man who cooks me food deserves to be rewarded," Kate replied.

Castle huffed and turned around to look at her in mock indignation.

"I knew it! You are only using me for my culinary services!" he cried, putting his hand over his heart with feigned hurt.

"That isn't all I use you for," she said in a lowered tone.

Kate rested her hands on the counter on either side of him, trapping him in her embrace. Leaning up and in, her gaze flickered between his lips and eyes under hooded lids before she gave him a sexy smile. Brushing her nose against his cheek, she whispered into his ear in a husky voice.

"You make a pretty good barista as well."

Smirking at his wide, lust filled eyes and open mouth, she retreated to the other side of the kitchen to pour her coffee. Glancing back, she noticed her husband was still staring at her.

"Pancakes are burning Rick," she said innocently, knowing all too well how easily she could affect him, even after three years.

It seemed to snap him out of his haze, because he quickly turned around to save his work, grumbling all the while about evil women being the death of him.

_Too easy._

* * *

Halfway through breakfast Rick broke the comfortable silence.

"So, today's the 9th. Stormfall's launch party is tonight," he said hesitantly.

_Right._

The reality of life popped the bubble that she had been blissfully hiding in all weekend. Tonight was the night they went public with their relationship. After three years of avoiding the press and anyone outside of their immediate family about the status of their romance-turned-marital status, they had decided that today would be the day they let the world know that New York's Most Eligible Bachelor #9 was officially off the market.

Back in 2006 when they had just started dating, their decision to keep it a secret had been made simply because what they were was still new. Kate had not wanted their private life to be splashed on page six, and Rick had readily agreed. Having only been divorced for a year and a half, (for the second time), Rick did not want the paparazzi following Kate or himself around, spreading rumors and potentially marring their blossoming relationship. It also worried Kate that any knowledge of her association with Castle in a negative light could also negatively impact the NYPD's already struggling reputation, and more importantly bring potential danger to himself and his family. Throughout the next two years, the reasons had evolved into not wanting Kate's career to be put at risk as she made her way to detective. That reason had evolved again once her goal had been met, because they got married two months later and wanted to live the married life in peace for a while before letting the press feed off them. Now, after three years, they were finally ready to come clean to the public about their marriage.

The nervous, hesitant face on her husband brought her back to the present and she silently cursed herself for causing the doubt to creep onto her spouse's face.

Giving him a reassuring smile, she answered.

"I'm on call tonight, but I will certainly try to make it to the party. I'm ready Rick, I want to be able to walk in the park with my husband without fearing my photo being taken all the time."

The look of guilt that appeared on his face had her quickly amending her poorly worded thoughts.

"I'm not blaming you Rick, your job requires a certain amount of spotlight in it. If our photo had been taken, I would have more than happily gone to the press myself to issue a statement, but a photo taken for the wrong reasons is something I don't want to deal with anymore."

"I know," he said softly, but his eyes brightened with a sudden thought, "but that means I get to take you to this weekend's Yankee's game and kiss you surrounded by stale beer and quality hotdogs."

Kate's heart swelled at the look of absolute happiness and excitement that her husband had at the thought of kissing his wife. She sometimes wondered what to give him for his birthday or Christmas, but she always seemed to be his favorite present, no matter what the occasion.

"I think that sounds perfect," she said, giving him a chaste kiss before heading back to the bedroom to collect her badge and gun. Returning to the living room, Kate saw her stepdaughter flying into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alexis! How's the physics studying going?" she asked.

"It's going great Kate! Are you excited for tonight? Dad has been rambling about it all week," Alexis replied, shooting her dad an amused, but pointed look.

"Excited and nervous, but mostly excited. I just hope it isn't all received as a negative thing. I'm almost afraid of how the female fanbase is going to react. But regardless, I'll try to make it tonight."

"I already told Dad if you get stuck on call that I would go with him tonight. When Grams wakes up I'll convince her to go as well. He always has a better and easier time at those things with family present," said Alexis.

"I appreciate it, Lex. One of these days I'll be able to go to one of these things and see the book dedication before release," Kate replied with a dramatic show of exasperation.

"It wasn't my skills in the kitchen at all! Your true reason for marrying me was for reader's privileges! Your plot has been uncovered at long last!" said Rick, coming in from his office.

Kate rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his chest.

"For some reason, and I can't for the life of me figure out why, I married you because I love you."

He smiled brightly at that and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, before being interrupted by the temporarily forgotten teenager.

"Really guys? Ew, I love you, really, I do. But If you're going to be continuing that, I'm going to need a bigger allowance to pay for my therapy," Alexis scolded.

Kate laughed at the thoroughly chastised look on Rick's face, even knowing the look mirrored her own. Recovering from her embarrassment, she crossed the room and kissed her stepdaughter on the head, quickly hugging her before rushing to the door.

"I have to run guys, but I promise I'll try and make it to the party!" she shouted, already halfway out the door. She closed it, but not before hearing Alexis's farewell and "Take me out to the Ball Game" being whistled by one jovial author in fuzzy pants.

If there was one thing that could bring a smile to Kate Castle's face, it was the sound of home.

* * *

_Sooooo how'd you like it? I've seen 2 stories similar to this, one with the same idea that they knew each other before Flowers, and one where they started dating immediately. Both were good, both were not where I wanted to go :P Regardless, I would love love love LOVE a review. Tell me how awful it is! Tell me how you love it! Tell me what your dreams for this story are! (I'm always open for suggestions to squeeze into a story ;D) You'll find I'm very responsive to those who give input and critique._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here ya go! Chapter 2 is fiiiinally up. I had finals, and I crushed them! I had a cold, and I CRUSHED THAT TOO. So after celebrating my health, I finally got around to finishing this and sending it off to my editor. SO YEA :D Enjoy, and please, a review would be lovely. Good or Bad, I love to hear what you guys think. (Btw, HOLY COW the first chapter got a good response. I almost fainted when I woke up the following morning at how many people were following. I love you guys.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Only the words.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I have to run guys, but I promise I'll try and make it to the party!" she shouted, already halfway out the door. She closed it, but not before hearing Alexis's farewell and "Take me out to the Ball Game" being whistled by one jovial author in fuzzy pants._

_If there was one thing that could bring a smile to Kate Castle's face, it was the sound of home._

* * *

Chapter 2

Despite the trepidation Kate felt about what the night's planned announcement may bring, she was having a hard time wiping the smile off her face as she made her way into the 12th precinct. However, with the all too familiar ding of the elevator announcing her arrival to the homicide department, no-nonsense Detective Kate Beckett was all business.

Walking over to her desk, she was a bit surprised to find both her partners already there.

"A bit early for you boys, isn't it?" she asked.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito looked at each other before turning to face her, twin expressions of amusement pointed directly at her. Suddenly Kate remembered why they were detectives. They had subtly moved into an interrogative position with Ryan leaning on to her desk looking interested, but not suspiciously so, and Esposito simply leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, clearly portraying the 'bad cop' in this scenario.

"Not sure what you mean, Beckett," Ryan said, looking at his watch. "Shift started twelve minutes ago."

Kate tried to cover up her slight surprise that time had gotten ahead of her. She was rarely late coming into work. If there was no rest for the wicked, there would be no rest for the weary.

"You guys aren't normally both here on time. Thought you might have other morning duties to attend to," she replied.

"Jenny's outta town for the week visiting her mother, so I'm temporarily off boyfriend duty," Ryan admitted, trying to come off as happy for the break, but looking more like a lovesick puppy.

"What about you Espo? Looking to impress a certain M.E. with your promptness?"

The latin detective scoffed. "No way, chica. I don't _need_ to impress her," he said.

Kate just rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk, Esposito close behind. She didn't acknowledge his presence for the first two minutes he sat there, watching her boot up her computer and get her files ready for the day. After it was all done and realizing she had nothing else to stall his continuation of their conversation, she turned to look at him, arching a brow and giving him a 'you're still here' look.

"Something I can help you with, Esposito? Thought you didn't need to impress."

He just smirked before replying with a question. "What were _you_ doing this morning? Coming in late Beckett? So isn't your style. There a new man in your life we need to have a chat with?"

Any irritation she might have had towards that comment was quickly dashed by the seriousness of not only his gaze, but also Ryan's behind him, who was listening to the conversation. They might not be informed about her life outside the precinct, but they definitely adopted her as a sister, and were ready for brotherly duties.

"Sorry Javi, no new man."

_Technically, not a lie._

She liked to keep her personal and professional life separate. All the anonymity surrounding her relationship aside, she enjoyed having a large part of her life to look forward to after a tough day at work. Life with her family was a welcomed constant in that she could always find safety and comfort in her husband's arms and maintain a link to the innocence of life through Alexis. What she wouldn't give to go back there now. Pushing those happily distracting thoughts away for the time being, she let out a huff of frustration.

The case she had been working on was bothering her, and she mentally chided herself for not asking Rick for his point of view the night before. They had been so wrapped up in their happy bubble that she had forgotten to mention it. The crime scene seemed so familiar, yet she was sure she had never actually seen anything like it. The victim was nobody of high profile, just a small claims lawyer named Marvin Fisk. It was the details surrounding his death that were getting to her, nagging at the back of her mind, telling her she _knew_ this crime scene.

_Coffee. I need Coffee._

Kate silently cursed herself for not taking a travel mug with her this morning. Their coffee at home was perfect, and the brew at the precinct was a far cry from the quality her taste-buds had become accustomed to. Her self-proclaimed "walk of shame" to the precincts coffee maker was interrupted though, by the buzzing of an incoming text.

_Hey love, I noticed you forgot your sanity drink. Need a delivery? –RC _

That brilliant, wonderful man, he reads her mind like a book.

_As much as I love the idea, it's a little obvious it came from someone else –KC _

He texted back immediately, clearly expecting her response.

_Give me their orders. You can act like you had it delivered. –RC_

Quickly texting him her partner's respective coffee orders, she ended the conversation with an 'I love you' and a promise to make it up to him later, all double meanings intended.

Twenty minutes later, the elevator dinged and she looked up to see a delivery boy walking towards her desk with three steaming travel mugs of coffee in his possession.

"Delivery for Kate Beckett?" he asked her, while trying very hard not to ogle her in front of the two burly detectives watching the exchange. She nodded and waved him over, pulling out her wallet.

"No need ma'am, already paid for, tip included," he said quietly, passing her the package before walking out the door.

After she placed her coffee down on her desk, she walked over to her partners with their coffees, hoping they didn't pick up on the delivery boy's statement.

"Already paid and a tip included, eh?" asked Espo.

_Dammit._

"I know the owner, sometimes he comps me," she said nonchalantly.

_And sometimes I have to cash in a mutually beneficial favor_, her brain supplied.

"But here, I was feeling nice today. Two coffees for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," she added, handing over the two coffees.

They nodded in thanks and both took an appreciative sip of their coffee. They both paused though, and frowned, before exchanging their coffees with one another. After making sure their coffee was actually there, Ryan turned around to work but Esposito was still frowning.

"What is it Espo? Not your coffee order?" Kate asked.

"No the coffee is perfect, just trying to figure out why I'm Tweedle Dum," he replied, glaring accusingly at her and his partner.

"I didn't think there'd be a problem Espo, not like you're trying to impress anyone with your intelligence," Kate quipped, enjoying his look of indignation that only increased with Ryan snickering at his desk.

"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you, _Honeymilk_," Espo threatened, glaring at his partner. To his credit, Ryan sobered up quickly, but the mirth and teasing look remained in his eyes.

Kate just shook her head.

_My boys._

* * *

They worked without any progress for hours. Fisk's financials checked out, nothing was out of place or suspicious. He didn't have a spouse or girlfriend, and his calls were mostly business related, except for a few take-out orders. The case was going cold and despite the feeling that she should know why he was killed and staged the way he was, the answer remained hidden to her.

It was nearing 7:30 pm when they got a call about another body. Making her way to the crime scene, she texted her husband about the new case.

_Rick, I'm sorry, but we just got another body. We'll do plan B alright? Talk to Paula in the morning.—KC _

_I understand, babe. Try to come home sooner rather than later huh? Love you. –RC _

She smiled at the text. Rick really was a wonderful guy. She knew how much he wanted to take pride in the fact that he was married to whom he considered to be "an extraordinary woman". However, he also knew her work hours and her workaholic tendencies, and embraced them. The good and the bad, he always told her he loved her.

_I'll be home by 11. I still owe you for the coffee ;) Love you too. –KC_

Arriving at the right address, she walked into the apartment. Approaching the crime scene, she immediately knew that this death was connected to Marvin Fisk's murder.

_Of course._

Quickly asking for the Victim's name, she learned that the low profile case of Marvin Fisk just sky-rocketed, with it's still publicly unknown connection to the death of Allison Tisdale, daughter of Jonathan Tisdale the self-made millionaire. She knew this crime scene, just as well as she knew the last one and now she knew why. They were murder scenes right out of her husband's mystery novels.

She was brought out of her recent discoveries when Lanie Parish, the M.E. walked in.

"Even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" she asked.

"I do. Every Saturday night." Kate replied, thinking about how the highly competitive Laser Tag fights and Scrabble games she and Rick dedicated their Saturday evenings to were anything _but _romantic.

"Well, lipstick wouldn't hurt. I'm just saying." Lanie said knowingly.

_Oh Lanie, if only you really knew how pointless lipstick was when it gets wiped off by Rick not ten minutes after coming home._

She decided to get to the point though, and asked her how he died. She already suspected the two GSW's to the chest, but having the evidence cemented her theory. Deciding to have a little fun knowing all the answers, _except the important one,_ her brain supplied, Kate made a confident guess to the boys stating facts about the scene, describing the lack of sexual assault and how the killer was careful to be modest.

"You really get all that from just this?" Esposito asked curiously.

"This, plus I've seen this before," she admitted.

Ryan perked up at that. "You've seen it before? Where?" he asked.

She knew full well neither one of them were avid mystery readers, but her fangirl inside was exasperated by their lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes? Don't you guys read?"

* * *

Walking into the launch party dressed in her usual work attire, badge and gun attached to the hip, was definitely not how Kate saw this night happening. She had originally thought about calling Rick, but knew that there was the slightest possibility that he would be looked into further than just questioning and her warning him of their arrival would look suspicious. Plus, she knew he would absolutely love this distraction from the party as well as the attention towards his work. He was going to be like a kid in a candy store.

As she walked past the security, she told Ryan and Esposito to cover the entrance while she went to escort 'Mr. Castle' out of the building. They nodded their agreement and held back, giving her enough time to think of best how to approach the situation. She spotted him talking to Alexis by the bar and she had to bite back the smile.

_Of course he would be hanging with her. Though it looks like she's lecturing him. Again._

Deciding to make her self known, she finally walked up behind him and in the most interrogative voice she could muster, announced her arrival.

"Mr. Castle?"

Both Rick and Alexis turned their faces towards her, wide eyes. Rick even had a pen out in his hand, ready to sign "where ever she would like it", but the actual question died upon noticing her.

Quickly following protocol, she thought it best to make it subtly known quickly that this wasn't their originally intended meeting.

"Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

His eyes lit up with curiosity and she knew she had been correct on her previous assumptions. Leave it to a mystery writer to find excitement with the dead.

Alexis still looked at her questioningly, but she must have noticed the reassurance that Kate gave her, because she leaned forward and took her dad's pen, whispering in his ear.

"That's new."

_It is indeed._

* * *

_Right So, How'd you guys like it? I made Ryan's relationship with Jenny start a little sooner than it was in the series, but only so I could feed that to the banter._

_To reiterate my welcome message, I would love to have feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly, Critical. Anything. As long as it isn't just flat out mean, I will respect your opinion and try to answer/discuss with you :D _

_See you in about a week!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's finally up! haha I'm am not juggling two stories very well. Anyways, hope you like it, it was a pretty fun chapter to write! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still, do not own, the show that is called: Castle.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Alexis still looked at her questioningly, but she must have noticed the reassurance that Kate gave her, because she leaned forward and took her dad's pen, whispering in his ear._

"_That's new."_

_It is indeed._

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate knew it was taking all of her husband's willpower to not say a word the entire way down to her car. She could practically hear him buzzing with excitement at the whole situation. The sight was pretty amusing, given the circumstances. Even surrounded by death, her child of a husband practically radiated curiosity and the thrill of adventure. When they were finally situated in the car however, she knew the bubble was about to burst.

Rick quickly turned to face her, his eyes lit with curiosity over the situation and he opened his mouth to start the conversation when he paused, brow furrowing, and took her hand in his.

"How was your day?

Kate sat there stunned, looking at her husband disbelievingly. For the past three years, he had religiously asked her how her day was upon seeing her in the evening, or earlier on in their relationship, calling her. She just didn't really realize how important it was to him until now, and she felt her heart swell in adoration.

Leaning over to bring his lips to hers, she kissed him passionately until the need for oxygen became overwhelmingly necessary. Breaking apart, she grinned into his hand that had found its way to the side of her face.

"My day has been interesting," she answered after a moment, straightening in her seat to pull out into the oncoming traffic.

Keeping their hands connected, Rick hummed in acknowledgement, gently rubbing his thumb in small circles over her knuckles.

"How so?" he asked nonchalantly. Kate knew better though. She could hear the undertones to the question, the unasked "_and why am I involved?"_

She decided to play along with his little game of "normal conversation", but she couldn't hold back the smile at the irony. After the initial "How was your day?" their conversations were far from normal.

"Well…We had a case that had been going cold fast for the better part of the last two weeks. Weird crime scene too. A little familiar."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why haven't I heard anything about it?"

"We've been a little, ah, indisposed back home recently. Must have slipped my mind," she said, a sultry grin firmly in place.

He grinned back and squeezed her hand to let her know she should continue her story.

"Rick, I can't tell you anymore until we get to the precinct. You're going to be recorded, and your reaction needs to be authentic or else you might be placed on a suspect list and really, I don't want to have to prove your innocence on top of actually solving this crime."

"Why would you have to find proof of my innocence?" he asked. "I was talking to you around the time you got the call about the body, writing at home."

"I can't be on this case if they know I'm married to you Rick. I'd be too close and I'm the only one besides you who is going to know the significance to the details of the crime scenes." She said.

Her husband nodded in agreement, still looking confused and sighed, realizing what she was silently telling him needed to happen. Kate knew he understood, but the sadness in his eyes as he stroked the ring finger to the only hand he was able to hold did not go unnoticed.

Squeezing his hand she turned to look at him after they had parked in the precinct's garage.

"Rick, look at me," she said gently, cupping his chin and slowly bringing his eyes to hers.

"I may wear the ring around my neck instead of my on my finger, but I would never part with it. I am not ashamed to call you my husband," she said, her eyes showing the sincerity and conviction she was trying to get him to see.

Rick looked at her for a brief moment and Kate initially thought he was trying to see if she was telling the truth. Before she had time to get angry though, she noticed his facial expression change to convey one of a confidence she hadn't realized was missing. She knew then he wasn't looking to see if she was lying to him. He was drawing strength from her to bury his insecurities.

He was the one to kiss her this time, softly kissing her to reaffirm that everything was okay and that they would get through, together.

After brief "I love you's" were exchanged, they got out of the car and entered the precinct, making their way to the homicide department. Just as the elevator door opened Kate squeezed his hand before letting go and walking towards Esposito and Ryan.

"Espo!" she said, every trace of Kate Castle erased from her being. "Escort Mr. Castle to Interrogation 1. I'll be with him in a minute."

"Sure thing, Beckett," he said, gesturing for Rick to follow him down the hall.

When Kate made her way to her desk, Ryan rather dramatically plopped a folder on her desk and looked at her with a gleeful smile.

"That, is Rick Castle's file," he said. "I gotta hand it to him, even his rapt sheet could be a literary success. Can you believe the guy rode a police horse nude?" he asked, shaking his head and walking towards his desk.

Kate bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from defending him. The report was an amusing read, yes, but the reasons for it happening were nothing short of heartbreaking. There was nothing funny about trying to forget that the mother of your child cheated on you in your own bed.

_If I ever meet that bitch…_

* * *

Rick prepared himself for the debriefing. He was pretty excited to figure out why the precinct wanted his help. Kate had said something about a crime scene being pretty weird and familiar, but other than that she had given nothing away. Not that what she had given him was helpful. Familiar? He had never been to an actual crime scene before.

_But man that would be so cool!_

He grinned at the thought. Walking through the halls of New York's Homicide Department had ignited a spark that had long since gone out with the death of Derrick Storm. He felt the familiar itch in his hands and the need to write the story behind the murders he imagined had been investigated in the room outside.

Before he could further his musings though, his wife walked in looking like the professional interrogator he knew her to be. He wouldn't admit it here, but her no-nonsense demeanor and methodical movements she was using on him reminded him of a jungle cat stalking its prey. The thought was making him feel things that were not exactly precinct-appropriate.

"Mr. Castle..." she began. "You've got quite the rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, uh, resisting arrest."

_Ah, she's going to read my file. So cool. So hot._

"Boys will be boys," he cheekily replied.

"Says here that you stole a police horse?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Borrowed," he corrected.

"Ah. And you were nude at the time?" her voice inquired. He could see her eyes apologizing for the memory and knew it was just part of her job.

He shrugged. "It was spring," he said, playing it off as if it was obvious.

She narrowed her eyes before continuing. "And every time the charges were dropped."

Smirking up at her, he decided to push his luck a little.

"What can I say? The mayor is a fan. But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me," he said, subtly ogling her as images of them going at it entered his mind.

* * *

Kate had to keep herself from reacting to his banter. She could tell she was inadvertently turning her husband on the longer she kept him in here and if the surge of heat that coursed down to her lower abdomen was any proof of the matter, she was getting just as hot and bothered by the interaction as he was. She needed to stop this, before they ended up recording something that did _not_ need to be seen or heard.

Using her most serious tone, she steeled herself and looked him in the eyes.

"Mr. Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder, and trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder," she said, inaudibly pleading him to quit his verbal foreplay.

"K," he said, giving her a sheepish smile.

Kate pushed a picture of Tisdale towards him and explained to him who she was.

"Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale."

"She's cute," he said.

Not missing a beat, she continued. "She's dead. D'you ever meet her? Book Signing? Charity Event?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "It's possible. She's not in my little black book if that's what you're asking."

Kate held in a snort at that.

_What little black book, you goof._

"What about this guy?" she asked, handing him a photo of the first victim.

"Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer."

Castle smirked. "Most of my claims tend to be on thee, um, large side."

She couldn't quite control the eye roll that appeared. Leave it to him to drop innuendos in the middle of an interrogation.

"So what's this got to do with me?" he asked lightly, knowing full well that despite all the playful back and forth, his being here was a serious matter.

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight," she replied, sliding him the CSU photo of Tisdale.

* * *

Rick's eyes widened as he finally realized his reason for being brought in. It was disturbing really, but he needed to keep it light for the sake of 'character integrity' as his mother would call it.

"_Flowers for Your Grave,_" he stated.

He watched Kate pull out another photo and slide it over to him.

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk. Right out of _Hell Hath No Fury,_" she finished, sounding proud for knowing the reference.

Rick couldn't hold back a grin at that, nor a little teasing. "Looks like I have a fan."

"Yeah. A really deranged fan," she said, not catching on.

He flashed her a sweet, reassuring smile.

"Oh you don't look deranged to me."

"What?" she asked, still failing to catch the connection.

"_Hell Hath No Fury?_ Angry Wiccans out for blood? C'mon. Only hardcore Castle groupies read that one."

He winced at the look she shot him. He was going to pay for that slip later tonight, he just knew.

"Do any of these g-groupies ever write you letters? Disturbing letters?" she stammered.

Rick nodded in confirmation. "Oh, all my fan mail's disturbing. It's an occupational hazard."

Both he and Kate knew all too well the extent of his fan mails level of creepiness. They thought about reading some of them out loud during Halloween sometimes instead of telling scary stories.

"Because sometimes, in cases like this, we find the killer attempts to…"

"Killer attempts to contact the subject of his obsession," he interrupted. "I'm also pretty well-versed in psychopathic methodologies. Another occupational hazard. And do you know you have gorgeous eyes?"

_Get a hold of yourself Rick, that's laying it on pretty thick._

_Still true though._

"So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail," she said flatly.

"Knock yourself out," he said, before pointing at the photos. "Can I get copies of those?"

She just looked at him in confusion. "Copies?"

"I have this poker game, it's mostly other writers. Patterson, Cannel, you know, best sellers. You have no idea how jealous those would make them," he said.

Disbelief was written all over her face. "Jealous?"

"That I have a copycat?" he explained. "Oh my gosh, in my world, that's the red badge of honor. That's criminal Cooperstown."

"People are dead, Mr. Castle," she said, leveling a glare at him.

Rick saw that she thought he was being serious and on one hand, he thought it was kind of funny. On the other hand however, he was a little hurt she would think he might actually want something as morbid as that for bragging rights.

"I'm not asking for the bodies. Just the pictures," he clarified, giving her the fakest smile he had ever worn, trying his hardest to tell her he didn't mean it.

Her face was an emotionless mask as she looked at him, but her eyes softened ever so slightly before she answered him in the tone of an irritated detective and thankfully _not_ an irritated wife.

"I think we're done here."

_On the contrary, Detective, I feel as if we have yet to begin._

* * *

_Sooo How'd you guys like it? :D I enjoyed it. Writing the interrogation scene was so much fun, and I can't wait to explain away the rest of the episode before going off AU._

_Anyways, let me know what you thought! Good? Bad? Ugly? Baby? (heh) I love to hear your guys thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yea, I got this one done, actually in about a week! You're going to recognize some conversations. Some happen between different people, some with the same people but different meanings. We're getting close to the end of Flowers for Your Grave, and this story will finally push fully AU (less quoting, I feel safer that way)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its characters/script.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Her face was an emotionless mask as she looked at him, but her eyes softened ever so slightly before she answered him in the tone of an irritated detective and thankfully _not_ an irritated wife._

"_I think we're done here."_

_On the contrary, Detective, I feel as if we have yet to begin._

* * *

Chapter 4

Kate walked into the loft around 1:30 am, still humming with energy and excitement. She had sent her husband home about an hour earlier, ignoring the whines and pleas to stay, reminding him that their daughter did not know what was happening. The thought had sobered him up quickly, and he had left, promising to stay up to wait for her.

Now that she was home though, she found it rather quiet. Taking off her heels and walking into the kitchen she found little Castle still awake, still studying for her test. Alexis looked up from where she was sitting at the bar and smiled, before closing her book and focusing her attention on Kate.

"Hey Alexis, what are you still doing up?" she asked, genuinely curious. The teen almost religiously followed her self-appointed bedtime, which was about four hours ago.

"Well it's not every day your dad's been escorted away by your mom," she said with smirk. "How'd he like the slammer, anyway? Anyone make him their bitch?"

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, switchblade, he still belongs to you and me," she told her, looking around for her husband after noticing his absence. Not finding him, she turned to find her step-daughter looking at her with an amused expression, like she knew something Kate didn't.

"Where is your father anyway? This sounds like a conversation he would've had with you."

"He's in the office. Grams had a 'visitor' over when he got home, so he didn't stick around here too long," she explained. The girl shuddered dramatically, remembering whatever her grandmother and her friend had been up to. Hopefully nothing to scarring.

Kate wrinkled her nose, giggling at what she imagined Rick's reaction would be towards his mother's escapades. It had been a constant battle of setting boundaries for what she was able to do at the loft ever since she had moved in the month before. Kate knew Martha meant well, but her husband was still adjusting to life with the Broadway Diva.

She bid Alexis goodnight with the promise of a breakfast of her choice the following morning and walked towards the office. As she moved closer though, she started hearing a rapid tapping noise that had been vacant from the house for weeks. Rick was writing again and her inner fangirl was squealing with delight at the prospect of a new book. Walking into the room only made to confirm her findings. Her husband was currently staring at the laptop with a look of complete concentration, fingers flying across the keyboard. Kate loved watching him work, trying to get his ideas out of his head and onto the computer as quickly as possible. No one had said anything, but his decision to kill off Derrick Storm had left him in a bit of a rut, one that seems to no longer be an issue.

Rick finally seemed to notice his wife watching him, because he saved his work twice and closed the laptop to look at her. She thought she saw a flash of nervousness cross over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced with a warm smile and a set of open arms that she took great pleasure in embracing. Finding a comfortable spot on his lap she leaned her head into his neck and started running her fingers between his hands.

"You're writing again," she said softly.

"Mmm, I took a trip downtown. Gave me some inspiration," he replied, planting a kiss in her hair.

"What's the story about?"

She could feel him smiling against her head, the breath from his chuckling cascading down her neck, causing her body to react.

"Not just yet. Soon though. I have a feeling it'll be my best story yet," he answered.

Kate narrowed her eyes and stared at him, trying to convince him to give up his secrets. She knew it was a lost cause. Rick would tell her as soon as he was ready. What surprised her was that he wasn't animatedly talking about it now, as he had done in the past. She decided to be merciful and change the subject to more current events.

"So what's your story on this case, hmm? Any crazy theories you want to throw at me?" she asked, teasingly, poking him in the side.

Her husband played his part well, putting on a look of mock indignation and poking her back, causing her to giggle into his shoulder.

"Bury your face into me all you want, Mrs. Castle. One of these days one of my crazy theories will be correct, and you'll be eating that smorelette," he told her, trying to keep a serious face as he leveled a stern gaze on her. It only made her laugh more, which was starting to become a little embarrassing for both her and her husband.

"In all seriousness, though," Rick started, trying to get back on course. "What's our next move? The books that this guy used? I was being serious about only hardcore fans reading those. _Hell Hath No Fury, Flowers for Your Grave,_ my truly lesser works. Why would a psychotic fan pick those?" he asked, but whether it was directed at himself, or to Kate, she didn't know.

Rolling her eyes she patted his leg and got up off his lap. "Castle, maybe because he's psychotic? But you don't need to worry about this. C'mon, it's bedtime. I'll figure it out in the morning," she said.

His eyes got this mischievous look to them and he smiled at her. "I bet I can solve this case before you," he said.

She was about to open her mouth to respond when he continued, getting more and more excited with the idea. "Ohhh this is good. The Writer and his Number One Fan - don't deny it!" he said quickly, seeing the look on her face. "Anyways, the two of us, both experts in Castle lore, racing to find the clues that will ultimately lead us to our killer. Only question? Who finds him first?" he finished, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The idea was highly amusing and when told by an author, easy to get pulled into, but Kate was seeing one thing he wasn't managing to see.

"Rick, it's a great story, there's just one problem. You're not a cop. How do you expect to investigate this?" she asked, suddenly wanting to take it all back after seeing her husband look so crestfallen. He reminded her of a kid whose favorite toy had been taken from him, and while it was adorable, it also broke her heart.

"I'll find a way," he muttered, pouting as he stripped to his boxers and slid into bed.

Kate followed suit and after brushing her teeth and wiping her make-up off, slipped into one of Rick's super hero T- Shirts and climbed into bed with him. This was her favorite part of her day, being snuggled up next her husband. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the reassuring beat of his heart washed away the day's anxiety like a healing balm. It never failed to lull her to sleep with a smile on her face and tonight, was no different.

* * *

The following morning she was again awoken by the persistent lips of her husband, but instead of remaining still as she had the day before, she decided to give back. Quickly shifting her body so that she was straddling his lap, she brought his wandering mouth to hers, silently demanding entrance. He responded immediately, allowing her access and kissing her slowly while he tugged her body towards his, trying to feel as much of her against him as physics could allow. The sensual love that had started off gentle and slow was quickly becoming more frantic and urgent as their tongues battled for dominance.

After a moment, Rick broke away, the whimper of protest from Kate quickly being replaced by a gasp as he directed his mouth to her neck, hands moving to grip her back side. Control over her body was rapidly declining as heat rushed to her lower abdomen and she grinded against his lap seeking friction. Evidence of his arousal only furthering her primal state of mind and _what the hell is he doing?_

"Rick, why are you stopping?" she asked, making sure not to hide the needy, breathless tone that told him _exactly_ how far gone she already was.

"I'm not stopping, you promised Alexis pancakes this morning so we're a little short on time," he told her, as he regained a grip on her and lifted her up out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. "Don't fret, my dear detective," he said huskily, closing the door behind him. "We'll earn those pancakes, don't you worry."

* * *

After two rounds and a breakfast, both hungers having been equally satisfied, Kate was walking into the precinct with a box of her older copies of Rick's books. (The ones that _weren't_ signed with love, to Kate Castle.)

"What are those?" Ryan asked, looking quizzically at the box.

"Castle's greatest hits," she said, putting them on his desk. "You're gonna familiarize yourselves with all of his murder scenes so we don't miss any."

"Got any on tape?" Espo asked, earning a laugh from his partner.

"First victim, male. Lawyer. Second victim, female social worker. Somewhere in these books, those two are connected," she replied, completely ignoring his quip.

Ryan only seemed to be paying her half his attention, as he read the inside of one of the novels. Leaning back in his chair he smirked, pointing out what it said on the inside.

"From the library of Katherine Beckett," he said, the silent '_awwhhh'_ heard loud and clear.

At that, Kate got a little defensive. "Do you have a problem with reading, Ryan?"

"Yo, check it, girl, you're totally a fan!" Espo asked, completely missing her tone or choosing to ignore it, she didn't know.

Kate had to blush at that, the memories of this morning still very, _very_, fresh in her mind.

"Right. Of the genre," she lied, mentally calculating how far she was to the closest fire extinguisher. Between her lie and the heat pooling between her legs, she was sure her pants were going to spontaneously combust.

"Right," said a skeptic Ryan. "Of the genre. That's why you're blushing."

_Someone just call the fire department already._

* * *

An hour later Kate walked through the precinct again, with another box. This time though, it was his mail, and it was less near and dear to her heart. Rick had been teasing her all morning, talking about how he was going to solve this case. She couldn't help but imagine him in a Sherlock outfit and the thought made her smile.

Handing the box over to one of the officers to put it in the briefing room for later, she headed over to where Esposito was waiting for her. "Did we hear back from the lab?"

Espo nodded. "Yeah. Scene was negative for DNA and prints – just like fisk. Guy's careful."

Kate processed the information. "What about Tisdale and Fisk, any connection?"

Esposito just grinned, and Kate, for the second time in 24 hours, felt like somebody knew something she didn't. "Other than your boy there?" he said, pointing to the captain's office. "No."

Kate stared dumbly at her husband, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with her boss.

"What's he doin' here?"

"Maybe he likes you," he said sweetly, before walking towards his desk.

Kate was lucky Espo took her look of shock as surprise that Richard Castle was here, and not because of his choice of wording throughout the conversation. It took her a minute to reassure herself that they were just teasing her, and they didn't actually know how true that statement was, or how much it was reciprocated. She knew one thing for sure though.

_There is no way in hell he is solving this case before me._

* * *

_Sooo how did you guys like it? The semi-smut piece was my first time writing anything like it, so your critique on that would be most welcome. I think I'll be able to wrap up the first case in one more chapter, and then I can go my own direction. This case was just important on how they set up working together without people knowing, and I wanted to address that, along with the conversations that happen throughout._

_Let me know what you think! I love hearing it all, good, bad, all of it._

_Happy Birthday AC!_


End file.
